Wishing Star
by ryou04
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Chrome Dokuro on a Christmas Eve Date.


Hello **eclipse flower** :)

I really do hope you'll like your gift, It was a little challenging as this is my first shot at writing a romance fic and with the pairing 2796 which I'm not really familiar with. Any-who, I did enjoy writing it :D and I really did my best to write this and keep everyone in character but, I do apologize in advance for a bit OOCness and I did rush one part of the story. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters. **

**One Shot: Wishing Star**

*_Riiiiiiiiiiing_*

"Okay class, I guess that's all for the semester. Have fun in your winter break and don't forget your assignments. Well then, Merry Christmas!"

Everyone took this as a chance to chat among themselves about their plans for winter break at the same time pack their things, determined to do some last minute shoppings.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time, sure enough Christmas break have just started, but that would also mean that he would have to start having plans for the upcoming occasions.

"-_daime.. Juudaimeee_!" breaking him out of his thoughts was his self-proclaimed right hand man and storm guardian. "Is there something wrong?!"

"Ahk.. Gokudera-kun, uhm.. well-"

"Yo! Tsuna! Want to come over? I just bought a new baseball game" trying to distract him from his musings was his rain guardian.

"_Yakyuu-baka!_ Can't you see that juudaime's troubled by something?!"

"Ahahaha.. Tsuna?"

"Chrome!" He ran, making his ways towards where he caught a glimpse of his female mist guardian.

"Ah _bossu_, do you need something?" Even though Chrome and Tsuna have been dating for quite a while now, chrome still shies away from the public and only using 'Tsuna-kun' when they are alone.

"Euuhmm.. A-are y-you..erm.." He started fidgety, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply he continued, his face tinted with the shade of pink, "Are you free this Christmas Eve?"

Taking her silence as a yes, "would you mind if I pick you up by 6pm at Kokuyo land?" Now Tsuna was in a deep shade of pink, waiting for chrome's answer. "Ah. _Gomen_, you might have some plans already?"

As chrome started to realize she was being asked out on a date on Christmas Eve, possibly the first Christmas she would not be alone, smiled a warm smile, blushing lightly, "Bo- I mean Tsuna-kun, I would love to. I'll wait for you" lightly kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Fully dressed in his winter clothes, Tsuna sets off to pick his girlfriend up in Kokuyo land in his custom made airbike, which he asked from the inventor Gianini to recreate ever since they came back from the future.<p>

Parking in front of the old run-down amusement park, he headed straight for the building where chrome lives.

"Chrome?!" Knocking on the supposed front door, he was greeted by Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa.

"Vongola?! What are you doing in our territory _byon_?" Snarled Ken taking a fighting stance.

"Ken" interrupted Chikusa, restraining his companion. "I apologize for his behavior"

"_Konbanwa_ Joshima-san, Kakimoto-san" bowing as a greeting, "is chrome ready?"

"_Kakipi_! Oi Vongola! Why are you here _byon_?!" Getting pissed that he's being ignored.

"Tsu- _Bossu_" called chrome. She was dressed similarly to her TYL counterpart but equipped for the cold weather. "Let's go. Ken, Chikusa, _ittekimasu_" taking Tsuna's hand.

"Ah, _matte_ chrome! _Ittekimasu_ Joshima-san, Kakimoto-san" Chrome guided them out until they reached the place where he parked his airbike.

"Tsuna-kun, how did-" as soon as she saw the _fiamma_ powered airbike

"I got it from Gianini" he smiled, amused at his girlfriend's reaction. Handing her her helmet, he also wore his and prepared to take off waiting for chrome to mount the airbike. "Hold on"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the mall-amusement park, they had some light snacks first then Tsuna bought some ice creams and sweets for them to eat and to pass time while they visited different stalls tried different games, won prizes and rode some amusement rides.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Listen to 'A whole new world' and 'can you feel the love tonight' music box) <strong>_

"Would you like to have dinner with me, _bella_ _signora_?" Offering his hand to chrome at the same time bowing like a gentleman.

Color began to rise to chrome cheeks as she reached for Tsuna's offered hand. "I would love to _signore_" he kissed her hand and she giggled at his sweetness.

Tsuna led Chrome outside, away from the bustling people and into a high isolated area where they had the perfect view of the city lights and the starry sky. He left chrome to marvel at the sight for a while to light the candles he prepared for their Christmas Eve dinner.

"Chrome" he called from the side, smiling and holding a bouquet of white roses. Chrome was captivated by the elegant arrangement of the mini-garden from the flowers, to the stepping stones leading to the center pavilion where a table for two has been set up, a music box of Disney love songs playing from the background.

Seeing that his date has been charmed by his creation, he approached her and gave her the white roses which she accepted whole heartedly admiring them and he guided her through the mini-garden.

As they reached their table, he pulled her chair waiting for her to sit and adjusted it to make her more comfortable. Before taking his own seat on the opposite side he signaled in the darkness for a waiter to come and bring their food.

The waiter delivered their food and attended to all their needs before bowing and excusing himself to give them some privacy. Their dinner started, neither knows what to say as they were both captivated by each other's presence, fully taking in what the other looks like.

"Do you like it?" Chrome smiled a dazzling smile making Tsuna blush and giving her a dazzling smile of his own.

"_Hai_, very much" she kissed his cheek "_Arigatou_, Tsuna-kun"

Finishing their dinner while chatting and just indulging themselves with each other's presence.

Tsuna stood up and went to Chrome offering his hand, "care to dance _signora_?" She took his hand and they danced their way through the cold night under the starry sky until the music ended.

Tsuna led her away once again on the opposite side of the pavilion where a picnic blanket has been laid over and sat down, tapping the space beside him, she also sat down and admired the view of colorful lights.

"Chrome, look up the sky" he said and there she saw it. A shooting star.

"Make a wish" he whispered as he kissed her cheeks. She closed her eyes to chant her wish. A cold breeze blew over them and she shivered. Tsuna saw her and placed his coat over her shoulders and hugged her tightly kissing her forehead. "What did you wish for?"

She tapped her nose twice, saying that, "it's a secret" she giggled and leaned her head on his shoulders, fully content with what she have. _'I wish to always stay by his side, supporting him. To be his strength.'_

"Stingy!" He pouted and then chucked. "I'm just happy that you enjoyed everything I've prepared so far"

"I do love everything Tsuna-kun"

_10. _

_9. _

Tsuna grinned as he heard the countdown begin. "It's almost Christmas" he tapped his jacket pocket, checking to see if he had everything in place.

_8. _

_7. _

_6. _

"Tsuna-kun our first christmas together" she said happily,_ 'and my first Christmas of not being alone' _he patted her lovingly on the head and held her close to him.

_5. _

_4. _

Snow began to fall from the sky.

"Look chrome, It's a white christmas!" He grinned even more, it's been a while since he had a white christmas. He pulled the hood of his coat over chrome's head.

_3._ Coming closer to each other..

_2._ Forehead to forehead, both being mesmerized by the twinkling eyes of the other. Slowly leaning, closing their eyes they finally..

Kissed. "Merry Christmas!" They looked at each other both blushing and then laughed. "Merry Christmas Tsuna-kun"

Tsuna reached for chrome's hand and she felt something cold touch her wrist.

"Merry Christmas my love and a very belated happy birthday" he chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Tsuna-kun how did you know?" Tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes slowly falling down her rosy cheeks, rendered speechless with the happenings.

"I've known it for a while now, I'm sorry that we just celebrated it now, a lot has happened since we dealt with the future." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I just want you to know that, I love you very much" he released his hug on her to look at her properly, and held her head gently wiping her tears using his thumb.

"_Arigatou_ Tsuna-kun, I love you too" she hugged him tightly burying her head on his chest, she was sobbing by now. "_Arigatou_. _Arigatou_. _Arigatou_" she repeated, thanking him continuously. Tsuna just sat there, smiling down at her while he just soothe her back to calm her down.

From the background a silhouette of a man with a pineapple hairstyle and discolored eyes is shown blending in the cold mist. _Kufufufu~_

_'My dear chrome..' 'Mukuro-sama?'_

"Kufufufu~" Mist covers chrome's body as Mukuro reveals himself to Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"M-Mukuro?!" To say he was shocked was an understatement, he didn't expect that Mukuro would reappear today of all time.

"Being stuck in the Vendicare Prison has been pretty boring, so I've been watching your little date this whole time to pass some time and it was amusing to say at least. I didn't know that you had it in you to change Chrome so much, you make a good boyfriend and husband in the future" he said along with his signature kufufufu laugh. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, take care of Chrome, know that if you make her cry.. Taking over your body will be the least of your worries"

Now Tsuna was dumbfounded with Mukuro's little speech that he didn't know what to say or how to react. Satisfied with the reaction he got from the _Vongola_ _Decimo_, he engulfed himself in a stream of white mist switching personalities with chrome. Still trying to process what had just happened and that in a way he was also having an indirect relationship with Mukuro since he and Chrome share the same body Tsuna was left staring into space. He had just hugged and kissed his sadistic male mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro albeit indirectly.

After a very long time...

"hiiiiiieeeee" he shouted before fainting. Chrome chuckles at the antics of her boyfriend while she guides his head gently on her lap. She looks down, and says "I love you Tsuna-kun" while playing with his hair, then looks up at the starry sky to whisper.

"_Arigato_ Tsuna-kun, Mukuro-sama"

Having heard chrome's whispers, pretending to be asleep tsuna smiles and holds her hand.

"I love you too"

_'No, thank you.. For being my strength.'_

_Fin_

**R&R**

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my 2 best friends and 2 closest friends. Thank you guys for everything and everything :) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I really love you guys, being with you I don't have to hide myself and being with you brings out the the best in me. _**Givro**_ _**eterna**_ _**amicizia.**_ _~D_.

P. S. Yes, I did write a romance story. Don't laugh at me , but I know you will anyway ;)

_Last Edited:_

_December 24, 2014_

_10:42am_


End file.
